<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between rage and love by DoctorMagenta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686864">Between rage and love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMagenta/pseuds/DoctorMagenta'>DoctorMagenta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Between Rage and Serenity, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Exhibitionism, Gunplay, M/M, Top Charles Xavier, X-Men: First Class (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMagenta/pseuds/DoctorMagenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another take on the rage and serenity scene. Charles realizes that showing Erik a memory of his long dead mother may not be the very best idea at the moment. They go for creating nice memories instead of looking for them in the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>X-Men Kink Meme 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between rage and love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XMen_Kink_Meme_2020">XMen_Kink_Meme_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>Erik thinks that if Charles won't shoot a bullet at him during X-Training, then he can at least bend Erik over the patio's stone railing and fuck him with the barrel of the gun. <br/>(it can be exhibitionism, but doesn't absolutely have to be; Charles is a telepath for a reason after all)</p>
<p>Beta read by <a href="/users/BelgianReader2/">Bel</a>, thank you very much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, the anger is not enough.”</p>
<p>“It’s gotten the job done all this time.”</p>
<p>“It’s nearly gotten you killed all this time!”</p>
<p>Erik wants to laugh because, honestly, his mere existence has nearly gotten him killed so many times it doesn’t really matter anymore. Charles must have heard something because he looks sad, but with new determination lighting his handsome feature and that sole thing makes the situation so much more exciting. The professor may not want to shoot him but he’s planning something, and Erik can’t even guess what’s going through this terrible, brilliant mind. Charles turns around and all but drags them to the far end of the patio where the stone railing encompasses the more secluded area with a magnificent view on the grounds below. In the distance, the steely shape of a satellite dish is dwarfing the trees around it, and something in this picture is calling to the most primitive parts of the metalbender’s mind the same way that stadiums or warships tend to. So much metal harnessed and beaten into submission by civilized hands, it’s like an invitation to tear it loose.</p>
<p>But then Charles is pushing him against the railing and tearing something else loose. He snorts even as his ass is hastily stripped of clothes.</p>
<p>“So that is your plan?”</p>
<p>“Shhh, we’re training.”</p>
<p>Charles pushes him down with only his bodyweight, warm and hurried, licking salt from every accessible part of skin. Erik usually wears turtlenecks, a must-have if your boyfriend has a tendency to mark territory with his teeth. At the moment however, there is much more for him to taste. Ideally Erik would have liked to have a shower first, but Charles seems to be fast developing some kinks involving sweaty, tired men so it’s just how it is.</p>
<p>“No, I have a kink involving you, in any way, shape or form,” says the telepath, halting his proceedings. “Now, where were we? Right, training.”</p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Reach for the kitchen, please, there is a tin of vaseline in the cupboard. Bring it here.”</p>
<p>“You want a sandwich too, while we’re at it?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, maybe we’ll try that later. The vaseline, my dear.”</p>
<p>It isn’t really difficult, but with a heavy weight shifting atop of him, concentration comes harder. Something else is getting harder too, Erik notices through the thin material of his underwear, as he also feels even the tiniest gusts of wind against the oversensitive, wet skin of his neck. He just hopes none of the kids notices a tin of lubricant floating midair, quite obviously marking him as the perpetrator. He doesn’t really care if they know, but he feels like he is responsible for acting as a mature person since no one else does, and getting caught like this would be less than ideal.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, no one’s around,” murmurs Charles. “I’m training too, you know.”</p>
<p>The tin lands smoothly on the parapet next to them.</p>
<p>“You’d better be. You’re the one who will be erasing memories if you fail.”</p>
<p>“It won’t happen. But don’t worry about this, I want you to focus on this satellite dish in front of us, and feel all the metal in it.”</p>
<p>Erik sighs and then rubs against the erection poking at his ass, just because he can.</p>
<p>“I thought we were fucking.”</p>
<p>“You thought wrong, we’re training.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you call it.”</p>
<p>Nevertheless he reaches for the dish as was asked of him, maps all the big and little parts as if he were remembering the shape and construction. It’s really quite unusual for him to use his gift like that, and he can’t deny a spark of interest.</p>
<p>“You haven’t even seen half of this,” promises Charles.</p>
<p>“I saw a quite big part of it last night. Right before you shoved it-“</p>
<p>“Training, darling. Focus on the metal.”</p>
<p>Erik is focused and now he feels the tin on his right move, and warm fingers closing over it. Though he knows what’s coming, he still shivers when his underwear is finally yanked down. Charles is palming his ass like he’d never seen anything like this before, but that’s another one of his weird habits. He only shoves a finger in after he has catalogued the exterior to his liking.</p>
<p>“You could have started with two at least,” Erik complains.</p>
<p>He is hushed impatiently and this one meager finger takes seemingly forever just moving in and out.</p>
<p>“You’ll wake me up when you’re ready.”</p>
<p>Provocation never really works with the telepath.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to sleep while we’re training.”</p>
<p>Charles withdraws and pushes two fingers in, earning a hum of contentment. But he works slowly again, providing not nearly enough friction and avoiding the prostate with annoying skill. Erik tries to wiggle his hips a bit, but the weight on his back forces him further onto the cold stones.</p>
<p>“Somehow I can see where this training of yours is heading.”</p>
<p>“You think so? Now be a dear and bring me the gun.”</p>
<p>This finally promises some action. Erik is not against fucking, but they do a lot of it, so this is more about Charles’ skills of concealing them here, in the open. But it’s something new, and maybe the telepath wants to shoot Erik while he fucks him? That would be exciting.</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not shooting you at any point in time.”</p>
<p>“You could. You’re distracting me, it’ll be my test on concentration.”</p>
<p>“Just think of how awkward it would be if you didn’t manage to stop the bullet.”</p>
<p>“Then you’ll just make everyone forget I ever existed.”</p>
<p>This earns Erik a hard shove and now there are three slick fingers working him open. He purrs with contentment and wiggles his hips a little.</p>
<p>“The gun, if you would.”</p>
<p>This time Erik doesn’t respond, but calls for the metal parts of his weapon and lets it float gracefully to Charles’ outstretched hand.</p>
<p>“Hmm, you don’t even have to look.”</p>
<p>“I can sense where your ridiculously overpriced watch is.”</p>
<p>The fingers in his ass twist in a gentle reprimand, hitting his prostate and making him gasp. All this careful stretching isn’t going unnoticed and he feels his cock straining uncomfortably against his pants. Charles never pushed them down much, just made sure to have access to his ass. Typical Xavier.</p>
<p>“Don’t be mean,” the telepath chides lightly. “I’m just helping you, with great effort on my part.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>Charles’ cock is pressing insistently against Erik’s thigh, showing just how big a burden it is for him. He doesn’t point it out, but the telepath, close as he is, surely hears that.</p>
<p>“I want you to concentrate,” says Charles, “and move this satellite dish so it’s facing us.”</p>
<p>Erik actually manages to laugh, which is a challenge with three fingers stretching his ass. It makes him clench almost painfully and leaves him gasping.</p>
<p>“Now you’re ridiculous,” he pants. “I couldn’t do that, ah- even without you fucking me at the moment.”</p>
<p>Charles is all but plastered to his back, and that restricts the motions of his wrist, but that’s apparently a reasonable price for making sounds that are straight out pornographic directly into his ear. Like damp, hot breath against sweaty skin is not enough of a distraction.</p>
<p>“Can you try my dear? For me?”</p>
<p>Erik whimpers, because that soft “for me” is doing bad things to his lower regions, and he could probably do anything in the world if asked like that. He looks up to the intimidating metal construction but he can’t even try – with Charles’ whole weight resting on his back he needs both his hands for support. And Charles knows it very well.</p>
<p>“You don’t need your gestures. It’s not your physical strength that can move it, it’s your perfect, wonderful, incredible mind. Just try.”</p>
<p>And so he tries. He feels for the metal parts of the dish and tugs with all the force he can produce. His body tenses and he is acutely reminded about the fingers still fucking his ass. They shouldn’t be there and he fights against this wrong feeling. He needs to reach out but he can’t, and even all of his anger, his rage against Schmidt and his kind is too far away in this weird moment. Erik shakes with the exertion, but his concentration is lost, he lets it go with a feeling of relief. He knew it was not possible. Not like that.</p>
<p>“None of that” says Charles authoritatively. “You can do it, just forget for a moment about Shaw and all these things. You don’t need him to control your gift.”</p>
<p>“You have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Do I? I know there is a great depth </em>
  <em>to you. Not just pain and rage, my friend. There are all kinds of good things too, that makes you better than Shaw. If you just let yourself believe in it.</em>
</p>
<p>“I know what I am.”</p>
<p>
  <em>And </em>
  <em>what is that?</em>
</p>
<p>The telepath doesn’t have to ask, not if he’s so close, but Erik answers anyway.</p>
<p>“A weapon, crafted by Schmidt. If that’s not what you see, you’re deluding yourself.”</p>
<p>Charles sighs and backs away, causing an undignified shudder. There is cold and unpleasant air in places that were heated by the other’s body just moments before. Erik should have known, probably even expected this. Isn’t it exactly what he wanted to cause? For Charles to finally see what he has in front of him? But somehow it’s still upsetting, seeing that he was right.</p>
<p>Erik wants to rise from the railing, angry and disappointed, but in a quick movement Charles grabs him by the neck and shoves back. This is so unexpected that if anyone else had tried such an aggressive move, they would be lying on the stones with a broken neck. But it’s Charles, and for whatever reason Erik lets him do things that would get everyone else killed. He lets Charles do things to him that he swore would never happen again after Schmidt.</p>
<p>“Relax, my dear,” says the telepath like nothing happened at all, even if he surely knew.</p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing?” growls Erik.</p>
<p>“Proving something to you. Don’t move.”</p>
<p>Telepath or not, Erik could sever the hand wearing the watch right now, or just drag him away by his zipper and buttons, but he decides not to. Instead he stays immobile as instructed, and doesn’t reach for the metal. And there is metal, when Charles lifts the gun, Erik can feel it, how it moves through the air and he would never allow someone waving a weapon at his back, but this is Charles who just changes the laws of physics, so it is no wonder that the laws of mortals can’t stop him.</p>
<p>“I need your help with this one,” says Charles mildly.</p>
<p>At first it is really unclear, but then the metal descends and the cold muzzle presses right into the place where it should not be at all. Erik’s breath hitches when he understands and then hastily reaches with his powers to flatten the barrel as much as possible in this situation. He can’t really turn around and look, but he feels the shape and how it molds according to his will. Charles makes a pleased noise and it shouldn’t go to Erik’s head as much, but it does. And then he pushes in.</p>
<p>It’s weird, it’s wrong and Erik tenses all over, whether he wants it or not. And he would prefer not to at the moment, when resisting metal tries to open up his hole. His thoughts are all over the place and if he were not half atop the railing, he’d probably bolt at the first, unexpected sensation. But Charles is there.</p>
<p>Charles who hugs him with one arm and rests his head against his back, who tries to calm him down with slow motions of both his hands and even easier thoughts. He’s like a warm blanket covering all the sharp edges that Erik is built of. The sensations are not at all unpleasant – more sensations than words can express and it’s impossible to resist them. Erik feels his body calm down and relax. He drops to his elbows feeling the warm weight shift with him seamlessly, and then with an easy sliding motion the tip of the gun breaches him. It’s cold and hard, and pushes on his sphincter relentlessly, so very different from the familiarity of an unresisting human body. Erik can’t suppress the violent shudder that wrecks his body.</p>
<p>“That’s right, darling,” approves Charles. “Just relax, you’re doing great.”</p>
<p>Any other time Erik would feel patronized, but now he can’t really focus, having been penetrated so decisively, but so carefully. He may not know yet if he likes the feeling of a gun in his ass, but the sheer knowledge that it’s Charles who decided to do this, leaves him a panting mess.</p>
<p>“Charles...” he starts, but a moment later he forgets what he was going to say.</p>
<p>He bites his lower lip to stifle a moan, but a moment later he can feel cool fingers coaxing his mouth open. He licks at them, and then sucks when they push inside. He basks in the feeling of being filled from both ends. Charles is not indifferent either, doesn’t even try to quiet his panting as he moves both hands in tandem. The barrel pushes in slowly with sparing movements, smoothed metal covered in lube, and it seems like forever, but finally the trigger guard presses itself against heated skin. Erik takes a shuddering breath around the fingers. They slip from between his lips and he makes a sound of protest before he can stop himself.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” asks Charles.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know. It’s a weird feeling, something spreading him open, not as long as Charles’ cock, but just different. It’s not even like that time when Erik made a metal dildo for Charles to fuck him with, because right now he can feel the shape of a gun, knows that it’s loaded and his lover could easily shoot, if he wanted to. That last thought is not really to the telepath’s liking, so he quickly moves the barrel halfway out, and then shoves in much more decisively.</p>
<p>“I would never even think of doing this and you know that. But I asked you something.”</p>
<p>“Keep going,” pleads Erik.</p>
<p>His knees get weak and he tries to stop himself from grinding back. Charles grants him his wish easily and eagerly. Finally he is not careful, he knows Erik can take it and wants to take it like that. That’s a wild and freeing feeling.</p>
<p>“And now, my dear,” murmurs Charles still plastered to Erik’s back, “while I’m getting you in the mood and doing all the work here, you should focus on your task.” When it doesn’t trigger any response, he shoves the gun harder and twists it a little, making Erik gasp for breath. “The satellite dish, Erik. Move it so it’s facing us.”</p>
<p>It comes as an utter surprise, Erik tries to turn around again, but isn’t permitted this time either. He squirms, entirely trapped.</p>
<p>“You know that’s-“</p>
<p>“Impossible? No. You use anger and hatred, but there are so many other emotions, more powerful. There is joy. Pleasure. Love.”</p>
<p>It is too much, certainly too much, but Charles never lets him escape. Instead he presses his own feelings right against Erik’s mind.</p>
<p>“You can do it, love,” Charles says mildly, but with his own breathlessness. “I know you can, just believe in yourself.”</p>
<p>And wasn’t all this friendship up to this point Erik letting himself do things he never did, not for a long time? He never trusted anyone, never had friends, never took lovers. But with Charles all of his previous life was as lasting as a sandcastle on a beach. So he reaches for the metal now. He gasps when Charles’ second hand sneaks its way down, under his pants to grasp with spit slicked fingers at Erik’s straining cock.</p>
<p>“Look what I’ve got here,” murmurs Charles teasingly. “Show me what you have your hands on?”</p>
<p>Metal sings for him and in that moment, with Charles pleasuring him so thoroughly, he can’t really gather his thoughts to think it’s impossible. He reaches and pulls, and the metal responds to his will. He’s somehow separated from his own body, or more like drowned in both physical and mental pleasure, so he doesn’t even realize that those broken moans are falling from his lips. He fucks himself into Charles’ palm and lets him fuck into him with a gun, while the satellite dish turns towards them like a sunflower after the sun. Charles’ mind is a steady flow of “beautiful, perfect, I knew you could do that”, and so his own orgasm takes him by surprise. He presses into Charles’ heat as much as he possibly can, clenches down on the gun, and wets his own underwear with come as if he’s some horny teenager that can’t keep it five minutes longer. He really couldn’t, truthfully.</p>
<p>Erik sags down panting, with a nice, fuzzy daze settling all over his mind. He wants to crumple to the ground and just sink in that sated, content feeling. It takes a moment, but the warm body against his back reminds him of his surroundings, as well as the clear shape of a dick pressing against his thigh.</p>
<p>“Come on, Charles,” he says, his voice still rough and just a bit slurred. “You did all the work, take your reward.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to overwhelm you.”</p>
<p>Charles tries as hard as he can to not sound desperate, like the gentleman he is, but it’s no use when Erik presses against him firmly, both in body and mind. He’s not up for a lot of reasoning here, but manages to show explicitly how much he wants to be overwhelmed. Charles, almost shaking at this point, drags down his pants, uses the excess of lube on the gun to slather himself as much as he can, and then he pushes into the slackened hole with as much restraint as he can. Erik will have nothing of this and just impales himself on that hard cock with abrupt force. It stings, the part that neither fingers nor gun stretched, but it’s worth it just to hear muffled swears. He really is oversensitive now, so this new feeling is just on the wrong side of too much, but he wants it.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he murmurs. “I want your seed to be dripping from me when we get back to the house.”</p>
<p>Charles swears much, much louder and shoves so hard it pushes Erik’s hips along with his spent cock flat against the stone railing. He gasps for air again, just as Charles bites at the soft cloth he has against his lips, and empties himself deep inside of Erik. They stand there for a while panting and trying to come down to earth again, with only the railing keeping them up. Charles doesn’t pull out and instead wraps his hands around Erik’s waist and rests there.</p>
<p>“Erik, my dear?” he says finally.</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“We might have a bit of a problem. I wasn’t able to hold my illusion the whole time and ah... it’s possible that someone could have seen us.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a job for a telepath, you know.”</p>
<p>“You’re not mad?”</p>
<p>“No,” purrs Erik, very contented actually. “But it seems like someone else has a bit of training ahead of them, don’t you agree?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>